


Trouble

by Pastel_Skulls



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Eldritch Horror Garfield, Horror, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gorefield - Freeform, platonic, r/imsorryjon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Skulls/pseuds/Pastel_Skulls
Summary: Coming home after an exhausting day at work, griping to the cat your father allowed you to keep... Unaware as to the trouble you’ve attracted.(Gender Neutral Reader Insert)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Death. Stalking.
> 
> An experimental piece from my time scrolling through r/imsorryjon(Reddit page is full of dark and bloody imagery, proceed with caution) and inspired by “I’m Sorry Burglars” from Youtube(still dark, careful) anyhow, this is just... Something I wanted to get out?? It’s horror based... Maybe a little cracky, depending on the person.
> 
> Eldritch Horror! Garfield is... Confusing, but hell, if it isn’t simultaneously the most amusing and horrifying thing I’ve had the pleasure to write about.
> 
> Haven’t seen a lot of writing about Gorefield, but definitely have seen a lot of art...
> 
> Again, if you’re gonna look it up, proceed with caution.
> 
> This is my final warning.
> 
> Or do it with people you know and trust to comfort you if you don’t do well with things like body horror, blood, death, and upsetting imagery.
> 
> But know in this piece of writing, there is no violence towards the Reader.
> 
> Viewer’s Discretion is Advised!

"God."

The low huff from the front door flooded the silent space, betwixt scattered canvases and discarded textbooks. Light falls of footsteps barely heard from the living room, the distinct click of a lock following and muffling the sounds beyond the door. The hum of the radiator coming to life coupled with shuffle of feet.

Glowing eyes flickered to train upon the hallway as the treads of feet upon the creaking floorboards slowly approached. With another exhale, a heavy thud of a backpack dropping to the wood floor.

"I'm home."

You mumbled, clearly drained.

A mewl made you smile though, moving to the couch to carefully stroke the fur of the fluffy mass that laid upon it.

Of which immediately made purrs vibrate the tips of your fingers as you crooned, "Hello Garfield, did I wake you?"

The orange tabby just meowed again, pawing at your the leg of your pants. Gently scooping him up in your arms and nuzzling the purring mass that you adored, you dropped upon the couch with a sigh.

"I had... A horrible day." The crack of in your voice coupled with the tears flooding your eyes, caught his attention. "Bossman uh, really didn't like me reporting his son for harassment. So he got me fired.... Sad, isn't it?"

His ears perked and blinked slowly as he pushed his face into your neck, offering you his comfort.

Laughing softly, you kissed the top of his head, sinking into the cushions and whispered, "Well, thank god I have you, huh? Otherwise I wouldn't know what I'd do."

He just continued to purr like a motor, nestling into the coat that you donned. Eyes shutting, you breathed out low and slow.

"I'm so happy Dad let me take you when I moved out."

Garfield mewed once more, curling tightly a top your chest. Fingers treading through his soft fur as you began to feel the blanket of exhaustion, of sleepiness, take affect on you. The soft humming of a lullaby from the back of your head wasn't helping either.

With another huff, you got to your feet and mumbled, "Alright... I think I need a nap after today."

You carried the sweet cat into your room, the lullaby helping you to sleep once you were under the sheets; tucked away from the world and safe in the confines of your home. The purring against your hip, a security blanket in aiding the much needed slumber.

Though it wasn't long until your furry friend was awoken again, ears lifting as he curiously cracked his eyes open. Inky black circles stark in his large eyes, tail swinging behind him as he narrowed them.

When the sound of the front door being fiddled reached him, he hopped from the bed, slipping from the small gap in the door.

"It smells so _nice._ "

Nearly whispering, a man stroked his fingers along the wood of the door. Almost reverently sighing as he grabbed at the coats hung up on pegs and pushing his face into them.

Obsessively touching and smelling what he could.

"So _soft_..." He whispered, rubbing his cheeks upon the fleece of the beloved coat that your dearest father gifted you.

Garfield stared at the man.

_This human didn't belong, his smell was all wrong._

You're tired.

He should be careful not to disturb your slumber.

Though it seems you've attracted trouble yet again.

His dear, sweet human, so kind and loving, was a magnet for unworthy beings.

He meowed.

The ~~pathetic~~ trespasser seemed started, only calming once his eyes landed on his small form.

He stepped forward, tail dipping low as his hackles rose.

_A warning._

Of turning away and leaving.

_A sign of courtesy._

Only laughing, the human shook his head and mumbled, "Cute."

He hissed.

Another warning.

_Another out._

He ignores the cat, stepping upon the wood floor, which creaked just slightly. Sliding his hand from his pocket, eyes scanning around the space.

There is a flash of silver in the man's hand.

_Rage._

"Now, where -"

**Ạ͕̪̟ ͞s̱h͏̬̼͕̦̦͎̺a͝m͕̱̘̝͈e̶͍̗͕̺̳̦**

Garfield's jaw snaps open, his body filling the room as he grew. Rows of teeth and long, gangling limbs and gnarled claws noiselessly settling on the hardwood.

The fear in the s̶̩̈́l̴̳͑ŭ̸̢g̶̗’s̵̒ eyes was riveting, absolutely satisfying.

Tendrils wrapped tight around the man, gripping and dragging him towards him.

_**D͍̻͚͉̣i̠͙s͖̗̝gu͍̜̮̖̯s̼͕͙̥t̥̺͎͖̫ͅi̭ng̝̖̜͖ͅ.̪͍͍**_  
̹͔̖̝

H̞̭͇̣̼i̹̳̠͓̲s̪͓͔̙̫ ͕̹͈͚s̖̣̘̺̜m̹̺͚͓e̳͈̜̝̱l͍͚͍̹l̩͚̪͙ ̙w̮̯͇̩as̤̞̺̬ ̺͚̗̬̬ _r̘͚̰͔ḛ̪ͅv̻͍̠o̖̙̺l̳̥͔̖̫tḭ̝̥̣̤n̙̭̯g͙̦̜̺͕_.͇͈̮

͙̮  
_B͚̞͍͇u͚͙̙̳̰̠̪t ̗̞̪̱̩͙h͎͉͓e͖̻̤̣̮ ̦̝̙̲̞̯̳ **m̮͖̣̺̮͉u̗̯s͇̣̟t̻̗̩̭** ̯̼̖̦͇̩b̦e̲̮ͅ ͎̙̺r̟͖̬͚̟i̩̱̭̲d̥̻̗̫̟ ͈̹͉̦̝͈͚o̭͕̼͎̬̠f̮̯.̱̜͙͈ͅ _

Lest he wake you with his screams.

In the snare of his jaws, he didn't have a chance to make a sound.

_It happened too quick_.

There was no blood.

_No mess._

**_N̜͍̗̝̻͚͉o͜ ̦e̺͔͢v͙͖̰̲̫͕i̫͖̼d͠e͓̺̲͇̜͕̲n͎̱ͅc͖͉͇e̛͉̹̪.̝͈̣̖_ **

Garfield made sure of it.

Even locking the door.

The knife broken and tossed away.

Your safe space is guarded.

He reentered the bedroom, settling upon the far too soft blankets and resuming his purrs. Nestling into your hip, solidifying his place at your side. Tail draping over your waist.

_A̴̰͓̜̘͕̮ḽ͘w̮̲̱a͍̯y̤̣͉͇s̬̣ ̘̻͖ţ̩̫̹̪h̡̠͕̬̟̙e̢r̝͞e͙̙͎̙̝͓̫.͚͎̥̞̫͠_

Always going to protect you.

As your father no longer could.

Garfield misses Jon.

But now, he has you.

_And he loves you._

His last piece of Jon.

_His human._

_His._

_**His.** _

_**Ȟ̰̥ī̙̗̫̪̺͖̃̅̒̿ͯš̓̉̂̆͛.̟̩̪̮͙ͬ͌́̑ͣ͒͠** _


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some detectives come to your door.
> 
> Garfield is being sweet as sugar,
> 
> You're reminded of the death of your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna make a sequel thing but here we are! IDK, I'm trying to fix my writing style? I'm not sure if I wanna keep going.
> 
> ... Gave the reader an established nickname.
> 
> Aughhhh -
> 
> ~ Dari

"Is this the Arbuckle residence?"

The instinctive reaction to flinch was stalled briefly, only soothed by the feeling of fur delicately brushing over the back of your calves. From the crack in the door, peering out at the man with a stone face and head full of dark curls and a beautiful blonde woman.

Guns on their hips and police badges at the ready, the chills of anxiety flooded your already cold body.

"Y - yes..." The stammer was nothing but nervousness, but the sharpness of their gazes made it worse. "Can I help you, officers?"

"I'm Detective Burnside and this is my partner Detective Dinkum." The man's, Burnside's, expression shifting into something more gentle as he asked, "We're here to ask you a few questions about your previous workplace, may we please come in?"

A moment of silence lingered before you'd nodded, shutting the door for a moment to take the deadbolt chain off of the hook.

"Please take off your shoes."

The purring mass in your arms soothed the spikes to your nerves, Garfield nestled his head under your chin. Deciding that it is enough for now, you led them to the living room. A little embarrassed at the state of it, scrambling to at least move everything aside to let them sit.

Mumbling out apologies, lifting the palette to wrap up. You didn't have money for paints so you weren't about to let what little there was dry out. A fresh canvas with a half finished image, clean lines serenely coloring the blocks of landscape near the window made them stare.

A heat seared at the tips of your ears.

How _embarrassing._

"Tea? Water?" You offered, clearing off the cluttered arm chair stacked with textbooks to have a place yourself. "Coffee?"

"No, but thank you." Dinkum shook her head, settling upon the love seat aside her partner. "If you'd like us to get out of your hair, we can jump right into it."

Garfield hopped up, taking his place in your lap whilst his lazy eyes landed on the detectives. Tail flicked slowly back and forth in a steady tempo, he quietly enjoyed the fingers running over his orange pelt. The rutter level rumble of his chest against your thighs soothing the quietly ripping waves of your brain, gently kneading his paws into the pajama pants adorning your legs.

"Alright, w - what is it?" Bravely, you spoke first.

Leveling you with dark eyes, Burnside cleared his throat and began the first syllables to your given name.

"Uh, please call me Bucky." You interjected, "My... First name is something only my parents used."

"... Bucky, it's come to our attention that you were recently fired from a resturant downtown owned by Lux Lexxor?" He nodded, "Do you mind telling us what happened?"

Breath hitching, you paused in petting the tabby upon your lap.

_Something happened._

_Something terrible happened._

_That's why they're here._

_**God** , what could've happened?_

"Bucky?"

Flinching again, fingers shaking as the carefully stroked over Garfield's fur again.

"It says on my papers and slip that I was fired because of insubordination but in all actuality...." Scraping up whatever semblance of courage you could muster, "I reported his son, Junior, for harrassment. I knew what I was risking when I did... I just wanted someone to know that he was starting to alarm me with his increasingly obsessive behavior."

Slowly, the once confident tone slowly slipped into one of complete concern at the looks on their faces.

"I - I'm sorry... Did..." The nerves came back, "Did something happen?"

"... Well," Dinkum pushed her sleek blond strands from her face "Lux Jr. went missing as of two days ago... You aren't the only one to be concerned with how he's been acting either, your coworkers have reported him to lash out at his father for firing you. Lux Sr. is dead, we know his son killed him... But now, we don't know where he's gone."

_What?_

Suddenly, the room felt too small.

Too cold.

Too warm.

_Were you breathing?_

You were shaking, _shaken_ , by the news.

Such a _dangerous man_ had been in close contact with you not too long ago.

Would... _Would you would have been a victim?_

It was all _too much._

_Too scary._

_You weren't breathing._

_Wheezing._

_Trembling._

It feels like the world peeled sideways.

_What were you doing?_

You've never been this scared before.

_He killed his father._

_Why_ was it so hard for you to believe?

~~_You couldn't fathom the idea of h̳̝̭̱͇͜a̢̯̫͙ṛ̨̪̲m̢̟͉i̢̘͚ņ̰̬̟̥g̢̯͙ your own._ ~~

Head is _pounding_.

_Aching._

_Screaming._

_He's dead._

_Dead._

_**Dead.** _

_deaddeaddea **ddeadde** addeaddeaddeaddeaddeadd **ead** deaddeadde **addeaddeaddead** deaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddead **deaddea** ddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddea **ddeaddeadd** eaddeaddea **ddeaddeaddeadd** eaddead **de** ą͈̯ͅḑ̤̣ḏ͓̟̰̠͜e͕̯̩͔͢a̧̙̥̫̭̦d̢̗̖d̡̙̘e͖̦͓̝͉͢ą̩̫d̡̗̜͚ͅd̮̳͜ę̮̘̭̰_ _**ą̲̜̱ḑ̖͙͚d̨̰̪̫** ḛ̢̝̣͇̘a̧͎͕̣d̲̲͜ **d̨̮̤e̡̟̬̮a̡͕̩̲ḑ̱̱͙̙d̡̤̳͈̫͙̭̬̥͓** ȩ̦̖̪̬a̢̯͔̠͓̘͉͈̮̖͓͇̞d̢͉̦̲̝̗̜̲̯d̬̙̜̠̭͖̲͎̰̬͢e̢̩̘͖̗̜̗̬a̙͈̩͇̱̞̯̭͜d̡̟̙͇̜̖̫̦̗ **d̤̱̩͈͖̫̭͇̦̭̩͎͢ę̞̦̙͇̮̞̮͓̝͙̤͔a̧̫̮̣̜͎̦d̨̩̲̪̟͉d̨̠͓̞͖̘̙ȩ̯̭̯̘͉̪̗a̢̩̦̦̖͓͇̙̫͚d̨̲͎̠̠d̡͙̭̘͍ͅę̘͖̭̲̱̤̰̗̱a̝̳͔̙̘͜d̨̘͍̣̬͈̖̜̙̠͍ͅd̵̬͔͉̥̳͉̮̣͈͓͢ͅe̴̙̤̝̲͙̥͖̠̤̥͢**_ **_a̸̡̜͔͖͚͎̬̙̞̰̠̜͍͕̠̣͓d̶̢̗̰͍͇̠̜͚͎̱̜̯̲͓ḑ̶̘͕̯̰̫͔͈̮̣̮̲̩͉̪͔̬e̵̢̗̬͍̫̣̤͕̖̙̫̯̮a҈̨̪͕̦̠̯̠͖͖̥d̶̢̜̟̟̞̥̪͍̤̣̩͔̞̦͎_ **

" _ **S̱̲̥̠͜t̢̘͔̞͓ͅo̧͇̳̥͈p̢̘̯̖̭**_ "

_There's a voice?_

_It sounds familiar somehow._

" ** _You need to calm down_**."

_Purring?_

_Garfield._

_How's Garfield?_

" _ **There's nothing to be scared of.**_ "

" _ **You're safe.**_ "

" _It's okay, kiddo, I'm here._ "

_Dad?_

" _Breathe with me._ "

_Mom?_

Sucking in lungfuls of air, bent over a waste basket. The voices of Burnside and Dinkum becoming clearer, the putrid scent of vomit and burning of your throat making you gag again.

The tabby yowled, pushing against your belly.

"I'm sorry..." You gasped softly, trying to regain your composure. "I.... I just can't imagine..."

"No, no, we understand, this must be a big shock for you." Dinkum crooned softly.

She didn't seem to be much older than you, but here she was, stroking your back with comfortingly warm hands.

~~_Like a mom would_ , you realized, with an aching chest.~~

"... We won't ask anymore questions for now." Burnside gently said, though the furrow in his brow showed he wasn't pleased "But please come down to the station sometime soon."

He held a cup of water gingerly, he and his partner slowly pulling you to your feet.

_God._

_You must have looked pathetic._

_An adult having a meltdown over your parents._

_Your dead parents._

" ** _Don't be mean to yourself,_** " The voice wheedled it's way back into the back of your head " ** _Lux threw away what you'd give anything to have back._** "

_Made you sick to your stomach._

~~It wasn't too long ago, the dirt is still freshly laid.~~

"Thank you." You breathed, just barely, cringing at the sound of strain in your vocal chords.

"Not at all... Just," the blonde woman pulled a cream card from within her blazer, laying it on top of the table "please call me so we can set up a meeting time."

"Y - yes, let me... Let me walk you both to the door." Slowly rising to your shaking legs, the acidic feeling in your mouth lessened.

S ~~trange, you didn't drink any of the water.~~

"You're tired, make sure to shower and clean up."

Garfield nuzzled your cheek, draped around your shoulders like a scarf. It was so strange, the offending smell lingered but he continued to remain.

"Have a good night, Bucky, talk to you soon."

The door shut.

Swaying on your feet, you leaned against the wall. Cheek pressing against the soft coat that your father gifted you, the pain nestling in the space in your ribs. Quietly, a whimper slipped out, tears flooding your eyes.

_Tired._

_So_ _**tired**._

You needed a shower.

Maybe even a long bath.

A low purr and a sweet meow, paws kneading into your shirt. Sandpaper tongue making you shiver as he lazily groomed you. He deserved all of the kisses and pets, but you were too gross right at that moment.

"You really have been my rock, Garf." Sighing and again cringing at the whiff you got of your breath, "Okay, I need to wash up."

With that, you turned.

The tabby hopped from you, sidling up to the window.

Paying no mind to the footfalls leading away from the foyer.

Black pupils slitting upon seeing that car.

_His poor human..._

Burnside and Dinkum,

Two names he didn't expect to hear again.

_... Such nosy detectives._

But they'd be gone soon.

There was nothing.

_He made sure of it._

_N̨̪̱̫̟̲o̤̩͍͢ͅ o̗͚͔͈͜n̢͉̯̯ȩ͇̟̲_ would take you from him.

_Y̢͉͍̪o̗̮͚͢ų̯̬'̧͓̫̣̦ŗ̞̳͓̬ͅę̫̙͕̲ͅ a̧̖͇ͅl̡̪̠̝l̜̣͕̯͢ ẖ̨͍ȩ̞̪̦̘ͅ h̡̲͍̟̪̱a̡̳͈͎̭̘s̢̮̥ l̲̮͖̟͜e̢͖̤͙̣f̧̥̦̥t̡͉̳͔_

It's okay Jon.

_Rest well._

_He'_ d keep you safe.

_**A̟̯̬̫̭͜ļ͕̟͓̮̪w͖̝͢a̡̬͚y̩̮̥̱͔͜s̨͓̲.͎̘̮͇͓͜** _


End file.
